


[Podfic] Chase Away Every Monster

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spoilers, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of lolafeist's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Stiles holds very still, focusing on breathing. His nose is stuffy from tears of pain and panic, and every breath feels like it’s coming through one of those coffee straws that aren’t worth a damn.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Chase Away Every Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chase Away Every Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488384) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



**Title:** chase away every monster  
**Pairings:** can be seen as either gen or pre-Stiles/Derek  
**Rating:** PG13/teen and up  
**Length:**   20 minutes 33 seconds  
  
**download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/chase-away-every-monster) OR [direct download/stream the mp3 (21MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/chase%20away%20every%20monster%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20lolafeist.mp3) OR [direct download the m4b (11MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Chase%20Away%20Every%20Monster%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20lolafeist.m4b)**  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
